Anillo
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [FinnRey/JediStorm] Ya era mala pata perder el anillo de compromiso el mismo día que quería darselo a Rey. Por lo menos Poe y BB-8 iban a ayudarlo.
\- Dime que es una broma, Finn

\- ¿Me ves con cara de bromear? ¡Tengo que encontrarlo y necesito tu ayuda, Poe!

Aquel estado de emergencia se debía a un problema de magnitudes astronómicas, por lo que aceptó de inmediato.

Todo se remontaba a hacía unos días. Para nadie en aquel sector de la resistencia que estaba saliendo con Rey después de su vuelta convertida en padawan de Skywalker. Ni él mismo se creía que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos, que ella ansiaba volver solo para decírselo. Al principio era algo tímido, pues el amor parecía algo nuevo y las relaciones en la Primera Orden no solían ser de ese tipo. Supo por Poe que ella le preguntaba casi a diario a Jessika que como debía portarse en una relación, haciendo que el pobre chico se quedara sin ritmo cardíaco. Al no querer molestar a la gente con gestos o besos, solían desaparecer en el bosque o en la habitación de alguno de ellos. Esa relación duraba, cada día intentaban renovar e impresionar y Finn creía que había llegado el gran momento de dar el gran paso. Quizás no era el mejor momento, estaban luchando en una guerra que parecía no tener fin, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Le nacía hacerlo.

Pedir matrimonio.

Eran grandes palabras, y tanto Poe como Jessika o Leia le decían que lo pensara bien. Les había dicho que si, que veía un futuro posible con la padawan ex-chatarrera y comprendían su preocupación (el miedo de que el reverso tenebroso la envolviera por miedo a perder la familia), pero seguiría con su idea. Solo necesitaba algo muy importante con lo que pedir que estuviera con él hasta el final de los días.

El anillo.

Desde hacer más trabajos de segunda mano a ahorrar en todo lo que podía, Finn hizo hasta lo imposible para conseguir el dinero. Ya se temía lo peor con un sueldo de simple soldado novato no podría hacer gran cosa. Cuando ahorró una cantidad que le pareció decente, decidió ir a comprar la joya (algo que tuvo que pensarlo muy bien, pues no imaginaba a Rey con un anillo) con sus dos mejores amigos Poe y BB-8. Realmente se llevó un chasco al ver que las joyerías tenían unos precios que un simple soldado como él no podría pagar. Tuvo que contentarse con el mejor que encontró disponible para su cartera, pero se sentía orgulloso por haber encontrado algo que podría gustarle a la chica que tanto amaba.

Pero el muy imbécil lo había perdido justo antes de poder declarase.

Intento hacer las mismas cosas para ver si lo encontraba, pero solo veía a gente mirando como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más rara, polvo y cosas que eran realmente indescriptibles. Poe y BB-8 lo ayudaban tanto como podían, pero realmente era imposible. Le obligaron a revisar los bolsillos una y otra vez, el colchón, el sofá y debajo de la cama.

\- Chicos, ¡mirad que he encontrado en el pasillo hace una hora!- aquella voz era de Rey muy entra a la noche. Los dos hicieron caso omiso menos BB-8, que empezó a pitar bastante preocupado- Los tres necesitáis descansar de inmediato- otra vez la ignoraron- Hombres...BeeBee, por favor, no seas como ellos. Me voy a vender este anillo, quizás por él me den un poco de dinero para arreglar la vaina de carreras

\- ¡¿ANILLO?!-Gritaron ambos mientras intentaban ponerse de pie dándose un golpe en el proceso. BB-8 y Rey rieron ante la perfecta sincronización

Ambos veían como el objeto que tanto habían buscado ya estaba en manos de Rey. Finn no sabía como reaccionar y Poe solo supo empezar a reírse de una forma escandalosa. Se despidió de la pareja para darles intimidad mientras cogía al droide, que quería quedarse para ver como le decía su amigo Finn a su amiga Rey la verdad.

\- La verdad, ahora. ¿Por qué durante todo el día no me has hecho ni caso?- preguntó bastante seria Rey- ¿Y porque Poe empezó a reírse así al ver este anillo?

\- Te vas a reír cuando te lo cuente- la invitó a sentarse en su desordenado colchón. Le contó la verdad tan bien como pudo, sin dejar de frotar las manos.- El anillo es para ti. Quiero...que te cases conmigo-Rey solo supo llevarse las manos a la cara, aguantando la risa

-Esto es una locura- solo pudo decir entrecortadamente- acepto- aquello último vino acompañado de un grito y apasionado beso

Al día siguiente Poe no tardó en ir a preguntar a Finn como fueron las cosas, pues al ver a Rey no había anillo en el dedo. Le contó todo (entre ellos los detalles íntimos no eran secreto) y que ella no iba a llevarlo en los dedos por pura discreción, pero lo llevaría colgado en una cadena. Aun no querían que todo el mundo lo supiera aunque fuera a ser algo inevitable.

\- Dime por favor que durante la boda BB-8 guardará en su compartimento los anillos del casamiento- le exigió saber con un tono de broma que no pudo disimular.

Pero le dio igual. Todo era perfecto.

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Este one-shot no iba para este fandom, pero entre la canción "Endlessly" de The Cab y mis ganas de volver a escribir un FinnRey/Jedistorm pues así se ha quedado._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
